Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Renegades of Fate
by Lanydx
Summary: The world has been ravaged by monster and miasma. The surviving Village's and tribes hope was in God, and the Clavat man from the Tipa caravan that freed them from the Red Eye Moon Cult. Now that man is gone. His daughter Nina who is looking for her lost brother will take his place,and be one of the few who will clear the mist, allowing the crystal to shine. Connected to KHTIOS.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Renegades of Fate  
On a world covered in a poisonous mist known as Miasma. It can only be repelled by giant crystals. However these crystals, must be powered by the water of life, given by Myrrh trees. The five tribes of Clavat, Yuke, Lilty, Selkie, and Moogle band together in villages centered around the crystals. They have sent Crystal Caravans to get the mirth using the crystal chalice.

The Villages have not just suffered at the hand of the monsters lurking in the mist, but the Cult of the Red Moon had broken the people's will with an iron fist. After one thousand years, a caravan went to war with them…and won. The Tipa Caravan.

This however is not their story. This is the Story of the Tipa Caravan that came after them, and the three Keyblade wielders that would follow them.

Prologue : My Name is Nina Zari Hawkeye!

In the village of Tipa, it was that time of year again. The time had come for a new crystal caravan to be sent out into the world to claim the water of life. Normally Tipa would have a strong caravan ready for action, however a wicked man had wormed his way into the village, and slowly did away with them, one by one. Now after many Tipa villagers had barley come back alive, a new team had been chosen. Dawn had not yet shown it's face

Our first member is in the less unfortunate part of the Lilty district. Inside a small hut, A young, small Lilty woman, dressed in a short black dress, which was covered in a white apron. She was fidgeting with her light green hair. Her black eyes glanced at one a brown sack in her right hand.

She put it aside and opened a door. In the room the woman found two girls sleeping in warm bed. She smiled, and looked at the two children. A sleeping messy red haired Lilty girl and a long blue haired selkie girl.

"Nina, oh Nina! Time to wake up sleepy head." The woman's child-like voice said in a sing song tone.

She notched Nina's pointed ears twitch.

"Ten-Ten, sweetheart, wake up." The woman requested.

"M-Mh Momma, I don't wanna get up." Ten-Ten whimpered.

The Selkie girl known as Nina's green eyes were now wide open.  
"GAH! I'm up Tabby, I'm up!" Nina yelled, forcing Ten-Ten out of the bed.

The Lilty girl opened her eyes, as her taller sister jumped out of the bed.

"I'm late, I'm late, I can't be late." Nina gasped. The girl was picking up clothes that were scattered on the floor. The Lilties smiled at the child who was two feet taller then they were.

"Nina, silly your not late. The Caravan won't leave for two hours." She said."Now come on you two, breakfast is ready."

Tabby dragged Ten-Ten and Nina out of their room. Both dressed in white night gowns. Rubbing the sleepy out of their eyes. Nina and Ten-Ten were now sitting on a small rug, looking at a few plates of eggs, bread, and fruit.

Tabby smiled as a Lilty man walked into the room.  
"Tim Tabby was gonna call you." She said

The man gave Tabby a kiss as he sat down. He shared Ten-Ten's red hair, however his was in a buzz cut style, and much to his wife's dismay a goatee on his chin. He wore a simple black shirt and matching pants. His grey eyes meet Nina's while Ten-Ten's black eyes were glazing at the food. Tabby sat down

"Morning girls." Tim grunted.

"Morning Tim." Nina said grinning.

"Morning Papa!" Ten-Ten spoke in the utmost cheerful tone.

"Okay everyone…this is gonna be our last meal together before Nina joins the Crystal Caravan to bring back Myrrh for our crystal. So I want us all to pray." Tabby spoke.

The three lilties and selkie joined hands. Nina gazed at the right wall, looking at a cross nailed to the wall.

"Dear Lord, Holy Father in Heaven. Please protect our Caravaners, keep them from the monsters sight, guide them to the water of life. Let Iblus be struck down for his lies, and have Nina bring back our lost Sash. Amen." Tabby prayed.

"I really wish you wouldn't have added the Ibluis thing honey.." Tim had warned his wife.

"Oh hush, none of his cronies are out right now." Tabby stated.

"Thanks for the prayer Tabby, I'm sure Dad would have loved it." Nina stated while eating.

"If your Father were alive that prayer would have taken all day." Tim muttered causing The Selkie girl to growl an annoyed sound.

"Okay, lets not fight." Tabby said. "Tim, didn't you have something for her?" Tabby asked.

The man who had finished eating stood up. He went to their bedroom, and came back with a long black case. Nina's eyes widened a bit.

"Tim….is that..is from you black smith shop?" The girl asked.

He handed her the case.

"Well you are going to be on the caravan,so you are going to need a weapon. Normally I would be against a woman needing something like this, however I don't' want to lose another family member." Tim stated.

Nina examined the case, and opened the case to see a black colored sword. The blade itself was more of a cold black and gray color. She gave it a closer look, finding writing craved into it. While the handle looked like a katana, with a cross craved into the handle. Nina picked it up, and to her confusion: it was as light as a feather.

"Tim…this is from your black smith shop.." Nina stated.

"Poppa, is that Uncle's sword?" Ten-Ten asked gazing at Nina's blade.

"No, but it is my best recreation of the blasted thing. Nina I know a sword is more of a clavat weapon, so if you wanted a more Selkie-" The Lilty started to say

"I love it!" Nina interrupted, putting the sword back in the case as she hugged and picked the the small man.

"Glad you like it, now put me down." He ordered.

Smiling, Nina put her caretaker down. Tabby had then came up to her with a the gad she had earlier. She and her daughter opened the bag, revealing to the young girl a book.  
Nina slowly took it, feeling the paper with her fingers. She opened it, scanning nothing but empty pages.

Ten-Ten poked her, as she turned up, Her best friend had given her a quill.

"Is this…my own chronicle?" Nina asked.

The two nodded.

"I know how much you and Ten-Ten love to come up with stories..so I got some extra gill and got you it. The Quill is also magic, no ink." Tabby explained.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" Nina shouted grabbing the three Lilites into a bear hug.

After a half hour, Nina was fully dressed. She wore a light blue fur top, and matching short fur skirt. She had finished tying her sandals in place. with her new sword tied behind her back. She had given one last hug before she had to leave.

"I promise, I'll find him, I'll bring Sash back home, and I'll find so much gill that it'll pay your Dad's debt off ten times over!' Nina promised.

Ten-Ten looked at Nina right in the windows of her soul.

"I know you can do it." Ten-Ten said as the girl left home to start her journey.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Freedom at Last.

Nina was walking out of the Lilty distract with her head held up high. In spite of the many scowls and dirty looks she was given by the older lilties, who were grounded in the myth that all selkies were lairs and thieves. That didn't get her down today as she ignored them all. She did however smile back at the lilty children who waved, and smiled at her. As she walked, the blue haired girl was lost in her own thoughts.

"Okay, I'll be meet a lilty, a yuke, and a clavat. I hope they are friendly, hey maybe I could make a friend, or two. I could be a hero getting the Myrrh and not be a total loner." She thought.

"Okay, now how am I going to look for Sash? It's been years since Ive seen himDadjust stay out of their sight and you won't be put in the Church with thatapart of the Caravan too." He stuttered

Nina the grabbed his hand.

"Then why didn't you say so before, come on!" She cried out.

She ran even faster to the gate, with her new friend who was trying to keep up. She could see Lee-Roy waiting for them at the end of the gate, along with what looked like a grown clavat man with long saggy black hair. He wore a green tunic, and matching pants. He had a rather creepy smile, but was holding onto something. A large, sliver, round a curlier like cup. On top of that said cut was was a handle and a tiny blue crystal that was floating near the center of. Nina and the masked boy were looking at the crystal chalice.

"Well you two must be the Yuke, and Selkie members of the new caravan. I'm Lanydx, I'm head of the caravan this year." The clavat man stated.

Nina smiled, and bowed her head.

"Hello Lanydx I'm Nina, it's nice to meet you. Now can we get going?" She asked.

The clavat smiled and touched her shoulder.

"Well it's nice to meet someone so friendly, and yes we were about to move out. Lee-Roy wanted me to leave without you two, but I chose to wait. Lanydx stated.

Nina scowled at the lilty boy, who just shrugged it off not caring The four then were about to step out of the village. Nina could feel her foot out of the village barrier's limit, when she heard a voice. A voice that everyone feared.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice asked.

Nina didn't need to turn around. She knew who it was. It was the voice that would hunt her nightmares. The voice that would scorn her people.

"High Minister Ibluis, what brings you to us lowly sinners?" Lanydx asked.

Nina then slowly turned her head, feeling the masked boy holding to her arm in sheer terror, and she didn't blame him.

The tall feathered being, was cloaked in a crimson red robe. at the center was a iron cross. The yuke's steel helmet looked a like a demon shogun with large fangs. His eyeless hole looked as if they were judging them all. The only thing that in Nina's mind could make him look anymore evil, would be if he replaced his small yuke wings with large dragon ones.

"Oh I am merely here to give a prayer for your caravan's safe return. The last few have..woman here." Ibluis stated pointing his talons at Nina who was giving him the nastiest scowl she could muster.

"Oh you mean like all the other selike you have sent your metal freaks on. Those weren't such a shame to lose." Nina barked.

"You insolent little sow, how dare you!" He yelled as he was about to strike the girl.

However, the boy was the one who took the hit, and not Nina. He was sent into the dirt, and they could hear a loud yelp coming from him. Nina quickly grabbed a hold of him, dusting the boy off. Nina was tempted to pull out the sword, but also kinda shocked that someone she just met would do that for her.

Lanydx quickly grabbed the two and ran off.

"Sorry High Minister, but we must be off!" He said

As they left the village, and went into the world covered in Miasma. The man turned back.

"Well the promise day shall comebut I have my whipping boy to take out my anger on." He muttered to himself, as he made way back the church.

The man didn't know that he was being watched, but two figurers of darkness with yellow eyes.

Nina looked around seeing large trees and wild grassland. She felt a sense of wonder and dread as she gazed at the miasma like mist that covered them all. The only thing keep them all from dying was magic barrier made by the chalice's crystal. As they walked Nina looked at the boy in the blue hood. She went to him.

"Um hey.."She started to say. seeing the boy jump.

"I I just wanted to say, you..er. I mean you didn't need to take that swipe at you. also just to ask why? not many people help selkies" Nina said.

The boy in the hood only looked at her.

"You were kind to me." He stated.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Captain Zero Auron.

The Tipa Caravan had made some pretty good tracks in spite of only walking for a few hours since they had left Tipa in search of Myrrh. Nina was sitting down on a log, since they had stopped to rest. She was busy writing in her chronicle with her magic ink quill.

"Day 1, of Year 1.

Hello, my name Nina Zuri Hawkeye. I'm Fourteen years old, and I'm a selkie girl. My favorite Play Producer is Mel Brooks. I live with Tabby, Tim, and Ten-Ten CidI'm on a quest not only to get the water of life for our village's crystal, but I'm also looking for my long lost brother: Sash Haruno. Also if you're wondering why I have so many different last names in my family, I'm adopted. Now while I'm positive I can find himmaybe because he doesn't open his eyes. The other one is a prick. The last...I can't get to talk to me. He doesn't talk to anyone...Son of a-" Nina stopped writing.

She looked to find Lee-Roy, who was throwing some stones at her. He gave her a smug smirk. She moved out of the way to another tree. Nina sadly was no longer in the mood to write, so she put the book and quill into her bag. As she closed the bag, she found the boy in the blue, who was looking at birds.

Nina got a little closer, and patted him on the back.

"Hi." She said, as the boy turned his head. He looked at her, and in a flash he jumped a good foot away from her in fear.

The boy's body shook like terrorized rabbit.

"Hey, don't be sacred it's just me. Oh waitmyI'm know it." He muttered, as he put his free, shaking arm to his face.

Nina gave him a confused look then put his arm down.

"Howsir." Nina said a bit creeped out.

"Good, then we need to get going." He said.

The man walked away with the chance. They could see the barrier moving and walked the way he went. They walked west, down a long and twisting dirt road. The miasma blew across the clouds and trees. They watched it shimmer and reflect off the barrier. They walked past a few tall, trees. Nina looked to find a few striped apples, growing from them. Nina licked her lips, a tad hungry. The girl found a few stones and threw them at two apples, she watched as they broke off from the tree. Before the barrier had moved away, she had grabbed a hold of them, and keeping pace with the others Nina dusted them off and ran with them.

Lanydx turned his head.

"Nina, don't fall behind or you might fall in the miasma and slowly die ." He warned her in a cheerful tone, causing Nina to gulp.

She then walked to where her shy friend was.

"Hey, I got you an apple." Nina said handing one to him.

The boy just looked at it, then at her.

"Go on, it's good food. " She said while taking a bite out of her apple. It was crisp and crunchy, a good apple indeed.

"See?" She asked smiling again.

As they walked, he slowly, and with a shaky hand took the fruit.

" ." He whispered while stuttering.

He just stared at the fruit.

"WhyAre to me?" The boy questioned.

Nina only smiled.

"Well, between you and me, you're kinda the only person I want to talk to in this caravan. What I mean is, I want to be your friend." She said sweetly.

He just looked at Nina, his body was in complete shock.

"You what?" The hooded boy asked, unsure if he heard her right.

She smiled again, and held the boy's free bandaged hand.

"I want to be your friend." Nina repeated herself.

The selkie girl was now seeing him shake a lot more.

" ?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Nina stated, as she was covered in a hug by him.

He then quickly got off her, trying to keep a quick pace.

"I'll-I'll-I'll-I'll try and be a good one." He muttered.

"Oh God, he is a dumbass, if he wants you for a friend." Lee-Roy snarked. He was only mocking her because of his boredom and frustration with all the walking. He had been yelling at Lanydx all day. Nina had been blocking him out.

Nina threw what was left of her apple at the rich lilty boy.

"I'm sure you will, now eat your apple." Nina teased.

The boy did as he was told, Nina watch as she walked seeing him open a part of the mask like it was a drawer. He showed Nina half of his lower face as he slowly ate the apple. Nina was a tad freaked out by the painful looking scar that she could make out.

Rather then ask him about it they just kept the same pace, staying with Lee-Roy and Landyx.

After another thirty minutes of walking they were reached a scarred up patch of land near a small river. They could see tiny chunks of bones. Lee-Roy poked at them with his lance.

"I wish I had gotten a hold of a map." Nina muttered,

"Mister, Lanydx sir, where are we going exactly?" Nina asked as she walked.

"And why do we have to keep walking everywhere? I thought the crystal caravan would have hadI'll tell you where I'm taking you. Your grave." He said with a smile, which was growing larger and larger.

"Our what?" Lee-Roy asked, assuming he hadn't heard that right, He was then kicked down the ground. The armor's weight was keeping him pinned down.

In the blink of an eye the man's wrist popped out two blades.

"Why?" Nina asked confused and terrified.

"Sorry kid, I really am, but The High Minister can't allow Tipa to have a full crystal." He said with a cruel smile.

Nina drew out her sword to defend herself, she was able to deflect the strike, but it flew out of her hands. Lanydx started to show some fang as he kicked the girl down, and slashed her cheek. He was about to stab her in the stomach, however Nina was covered by the hooded boy's body. What the three didn't see coming was that Lanydx was pushed back a purple force of magic. Nina ran to her sword, and grabbed a hold of it.

Lanydx was lunging at the boy, who was dodging every thrust in a panic.

"No no no, He's going to put me back, He's going to kill Nina, and that Lee-Roy guy! No I can't let him..I won't let him!" He thought as he kept dodging for his life.

Nina ran with her sword, ready to attack. She lunged at the man who blocked and parried her, never having to use a sword to attack before. The man kept cutting into both Nina's and the boy's flesh as he kept covering her with his coat and body.

The clavat was about to lunge that their throats, when out of nowhere a large claymore type sword implied the clavat's stomach. He coughed blood, his face was as white as a sheet, feeling death was near. He slowly turned around to find a male yuke. The shook in fear at the almost horned devil looking yuke, as he noticed the red jacket with a blue star on the right shoulder.

"Youhim?!" The man gasped, feeling the utter hatred in the his attacker's eye holes.

"This was for one of my men whose life you took, and all the Tipa caravaners you slaughtered here." This man coldly stated as his feathered hand swiftly removed the sword from his stomach, and in the blink of an eye, the clavat's head was rolling around in the dirt.

"Hey what the hell's going on?!" Lee-Roy yelled.

Nina, with her hooded friend's help, lifted Lee-Roy as he looked to find their psychopathic leader's body on the floor. He along the others looked in horror at the removed head and body.

The three then turned to the yuke, who had placed his sword into the ground, while he was taking a swig of a large jug of a substance that Nina didn't want to know.

He scanned the three of them, then put the jug down.

"I'm guessing you greenhorns are the Tipa Caravan?" He asked.

"Yes." Nina stated, while quite sacred.

He then gave the girl a look over, it took her him a while, but he recognized her.

"Mina, L's little Mina? Is that you? My lord, you're almost a young woman!" The man said as he put his feathered hand on her shoulder.

Nina stared at the yuke, a tad confused.

"Sir...my name is Nina, and have we met?" She asked.

The Yuke gave himself a smack on the back of the head.

"Oh, sorry about that, I had a feeling you wouldn't remember me, it has been years since I've seen you. Anyway, you can call me Captain Zero Auron, and I'll be leading your caravan from now on." He stated.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Fuzz the Moogle at River Belle path.

The yuke took at look at his new batch of caravaners and spotted a few injuries. Most were on the clavat in yuke's robes. He took a swig of his jug filled with rum, and summoned the magic he needed for a cure. Soon his hands were covered in green magic.

"Hey kid, come over here. You're injured, I'll heal you." he slurred.

The hooded boy turned away from the man. Nina, however, looked at him with awe.

"Is that magic?" she asked.

"Yes," was all Zero said as he healed the cuts on her face.

The masked boy looked at it curiously.

"See, it'll help you out, don't worry." Nina said, reassuring him as the boy cover his wounds.

"What kind of yuke doesn't know magic? That just proves you're an idiot." Lee-Roy muttered.

"What, this kid? He's not a yuke, he's a clavat." Zero stated.

"Huh?" Both Nina and Lee-Roy asked

The yuke touched the boy's side and it started to heal. The yuke made a note that underneath the jacket, most of the clavat's body was covered in bandages.

After the healing, he looked at the three. "Alright, now who here has any combat experience?" He asked.

"Other than what we had to go through? Not really." Nina admitted.

They could hear the yuke grumble the word "unbelievable" under his breath.

"Very well, show me your weapons." He ordered.

"Why?" Lee-Roy asked suspiciously as he held on to his lance.

"Simple, I need to make sure it won't break on you." Zero stated.

Nina was the first to show him her sword. He regained the copy, including the magic writing on it.

"Jesus Christ in us. Even if he doesn't understand Yukish, he still got it right, nice work Tim." The red coat muttered to himself.

He handed the sword back into Nina's hands.

"It's a fine sword, Tim should take pride in this." He stated, causing the girl to smile.

"Now how about you boy?" Zero asked the masked boy.

He started to panic, checking every part of his body.

"You didn't bring one did you?" Zero asked as he took a swig of his rum.

The boy slowly nodded his head. The Yuke then pulled the two wrist blades off of the corpse's body, and slit them on to the boy's bandaged hands. The boy flicked his wrists to see the blades pop out.

"Did you just steal form that dead body?" Nina asked feeling a tad disturbed at how uncaring he was for the deceased.

"Dirt bag won't be needing them." Zero muttered as he waved off the selkie girl's concerns.

The yuke then turned to them, and uttered, "Alright you three, I'll be leading your caravan. I will do my best to keep you all alive, however you must make sure to keep yourselves, and each other alive. You will follow me, my rules, and laws..or I will send you straight home right now!" He warned while pointing his large sword at all of them.

"Any questions?" The Yuke asked the three, as they nodded their heads

"Good." Was all The Captain said.

He dug into another coat pocket, unfolded what the others thought was a map, which Nina was rather happy about. He walked to the three, tilting back and forth, almost like he was was off-balance. He pointed at the lower land mass they were on, then at a river which was marked by a circle.

"Now…Now, the first Myrrh Tree in the area, is in River Belle Path. It's due west from here, so we will be running to it, to get you there." He explained.

"Wait..we are running?!" Lee-Roy asked ready to complain.

"Do I hear whining?" Zero asked, looking at Lee-Roy while his eye holes were bright red, shutting him up.

Zero took the chalice and they all kept following him. Sadly they were hardly keeping up with him. Lee-Roy had it the worst thanks to the suit of armor he wore. The boy was cursing, and swearing like a sailor. Nina wasn't used to running this long without a break, only focusing on the yuke in the lead and unable to look at where she was going. The hooded boy was doing no better. He was struggling to stay away from the edge of the barrier. Still he kept going on, and after about a half hour of sprinting they made it. They had stopped on a dusty old trail by the river, near an old and broken down spiked wooden gate.

All three were catching their breath as the yuke took another sip of his jug. Nina had stuck her hands in the river, cupping them as she drank from the river. Lee-Roy dunked his whole face in, while the hooded boy just looked at the water.

"Hey, Hoodie are you going to drink?" She asked.

The yellow eyed black mask turned to her.

"Hoodie?" He asked not sure what she meant.

Nina smiled.

"Well yeah, since you won't tell me your real name..I thought of a nickname for you. Like it?" She asked.

The clavat now known as Hoodie gave a small smile behind his mask and nodded his head. He didn't notice Lee-Roy was behind him. The Lilty shoved the boy into the river.

"AHAHAHA, idiot, doesn't even know how to swim." He laughed as he watched Hoodie flail about like a fish trying to get out of the water.

Nina grabbed a hold of him, and pulled the boy out before he was forced into the miasma.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded his head. She then turned to Lee-Roy with a dirty scowl and drew her sword to attack the Lilty boy. He defended himself with his lance.

"You could have killed him!" She yelled trying to swing at him.

"Oh boo hoo, weakling is gonna get killed anyway." He sneered blocking her attacks

"Oh please, you could barely run!" Nina snapped as the crossed weapons while trying to cut him up.

Zero looked at the two fighting.

"Nina, your stance is off, spread out your legs. Lee-Roy, your lance is meant to keep distance." He coughed. Then he turned to the wet Hoodie.

"As for you, your wrist blades, are good for close combat, so you need to get very close, and stab the target in the right spot." He said.

The clavat nodded his head. The two then turned back to the fight as Nina's sword glowed brightly. The magic cravings on it were activating. She fired a blast from it, Lee-Roy barely dodging out of the way. The blast did cut a bit of the gate in half, causing the wood to tumble down. While everyone was looking at this, Zero had quickly fashioned a red magic seal in Yukeish. He placed it on the boy's right hand, causing him to scream.

"What the heck?" Both Nina and Lee-Roy thought, seeing him twitch, and jerk, while Nina was looking at her sword.

"What was that?" Nina asked.

"Oh your sword has a magic blast effect. Anyway now that you two are pumped up…lets kill some monsters." Zero said cheerfully, causing the three to have sweat drops form on their backs.

Going past the gate the barrier helped them look around. The river was still flowing in front of them all. Nina spotted a few short looking, green lizard skinned, pointy eared beings, which were carrying wooden clubs. There were five of them and they were pounding on an iron cage with something white and fuzzy trapped inside.

'What are those things?" Lee-Roy asked, gripping his lance.

"Those are goblins, little villains of puke. They are however very stupid." Zero told all of them.

Hoodie and Nina could hear someone crying out.

"Help, someone save me kupo!" The puff ball screamed in the cage.

The selkie girl and oddly the masked clavat ran toward the goblins, sword and blades ready for a fight. Zero followed them with the chalice. Nina could see the words on her sword light up again. It charged up, and Nina waved her sword. She shot out the beam and cut one of the five goblin's in half, miasma mist shooting out of the monster rather then blood. Nina was amazed and a bit creeped out at how well the thing worked. The four other goblins ran toward the caravan, screeching while waving their clubs around. No one could hear what the elder yuke was saying.

"The Lord thy name, keep thy enemies at bay." He whispered and unknown to the other two...he stirred something in the clavat, and unleashed the beast.

As the dumb brutes became enraged Nina quickly cut one of their arms off. she'd wanted its neck, but had missed. She then started to cut out the torso, kicking it as the goblin tried to bite her. She panicked as a second one came after her, but hat goblin was met with a blade in it's throat.

Hoodie caught the goblins, Nina, and Lee-Roy off guard. He slit the neck, detaching the head, from the body. The Goblin was about to bash both Nina and Hoodie's heads in when Lee-Roy jabbed his lance into its chest. Then Hoodie's hands glowed purple, and the goblin felt a force crushing it's head. The gravity was killing it, and after being lifted into the air. The goblin's head exploded. Everyone was rather horrified while Zero was oddly very pleased. The boy put away the blades, seeing they weren't needed.

"Hey! Hey! Anyone here?!" The voice in the cage moaned.

Everyone quickly dismissed what had happened as the selkie and clavat ran to the cage. Inside was a moogle. He was a white little fluff ball, with a red pom pom sticking out of his head. His arms were holding on to the cage bars as his little purple bat wings helped him float.

"A moogle." Nina thought.

Hoodie's hand glowed purple again, and the cage was split open, freeing the moogle. It soared into the air and landed in Hoodie's arms.

"Thank you, kupo!" He said hugging him. He then did the same for Nina.

"Hey, you're welcome." Nina said happily as she hugged the moogle back.

"What the hell is this thing?" Lee-Roy asked.

Nina then gave him a smug look.

"He is a moogle. A cute little puff ball, who can actually move around in the miasma. They mostly deliver mail from village to village, or just do whatever they want." Nina said.

She then turned to the moogle.

"So what's your name?" Nina asked.

"Fuzz, kupo!" He said happily.

"Nice to meet you Fuzz, I'm Hoodie, She's Nina, and the other two are Lee-Roy and Zero." Hoodie said to the moogle.

"Did he just talk without stuttering?" Both Nina and Lee-Roy asked.

The moogle then looked at the selkie girl.

"Have any of you kupos seen a moogle woman with glasses?" He asked hopefully.

"No I'm sorry, why?" Nina said seeing the frown appear on the small moogle's face.

"Well…I…I got separated from my mom…and I've been trying to find her." Fuzz stated. Nina could understand what he was feeling.

"Well we haven't seen her, powder puff, so piss off, we got a Myrrh Tree to get to." Lee-Roy spat out.

Nina was about to hit him over the head with the blunt end of her sword, however it was the clavat boy that dealt out the pain with a punch to the face.

"That was for trying to kill me!" He said. Everyone wondered when exactly he'd grown a spine.

"Why don't you come with us?" He asked, addressing the Moogle.

"Come again kid?" Zero asked.

"That's a great idea! Mr. Zero we should have Fuzz come along, I mean, he could help us out, and we could help him." Nina said.

"How so?" Zero bluntly asked while drinking his rum.

Nina had to think for a bit. She then looked at the chalice. Then at Zero's sword.

"He could carry the chalice! Mr. Zero, you could use your time better to cast spells and use your sword. " Nina said out loud.

Zero smiled underneath his helmet. He dropped the chalice for the moogle to fetch. Fuzz grabbed and lifted it, fluttering about with his wings.

"You'll be in charge of keeping up with us and making sure the chalice stays with us. Think you can handle it?" He asked.

Fuzz gave him a salute.

"I won't let you down kupo sir!" He stated boldly.

"Good boy, you'll do fine. Welcome aboard, Fuzz the Moogle, " He said. Nina and Hoodie smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, do whatever you want! Just don't get in my way!" Lee-Roy yelled as he got to his feet.

The little puff ball flew next to Nina and Hoodie.

"So…can….we be friends?" Hoodie asked the moogle.

The moogle smiled at him.

"Sure! Can we make sand castles?" The Moogle asked.

"I don't know how, but sure." The clavat admitted while laughing.

"You two are getting along fine and dandy." Nina commented while they walked.

The hooded clavat started to shiver and shake again.

"Yeah…well…um…er." He started to mumble.

"Back to square one." Nina thought as she frowned.

Zero healed the lilty boy's black eye.

"Hey Lee-Roy, make sure to keep your eyes open, the path has monsters that love to prey on lilties." He warned.

Lee-Roy gave a flash of fright and anger.

"S-Shut up! You're just trying to scare me! Well I'm not like the selkie peasant or that little freak!" He yelled.

"Whatever. Oi, you lot in the back, just keep going forward, and then we will turn right!" Zero ordered.

They all nodded their heads and kept going the way Zero had told them to go. The caravan walked alongside the river, past the trees, and green fields along with the sand banks. The lilty boy happened to notice a brown chest. A chest meant loot.

"Mine, Mine, Mine!" He yelled as he ran toward it. Zero then saw something the rest didn't.

"Lee-Roy, no stop!" He yelled in a slur.

Sadly it was too late, and the minute he got to the chest he was ambushed by a new monster along with three goblins that were hiding under the sand. The new one was a red floating ball with a demonic smile on its face and some fire a top its head. Lee-Roy jabbed his lance at one of the goblins' chests. He landed a hit, however the other goblins were ganging up on him. Zero, Nina, and Hoodie ran to help their fellow team member.

"Blizzard!" Zero yelled, shooting a beam of ice that froze the red ball solid.

Nina blocked an attack from one of the goblins, which gave Lee-Roy the chance to stab and jab at the other monsters. To his surprise the chest was now glowing purple and floating into the air, landing on the heads of the two other goblins. He turned to find Hoodie waving cheerfully at them. The Lilty was about to open the chest when Zero yanked him up in the air.

"A word to the wise, if you see a chest out in the open..it's likely booby trapped." He said to the rich lilty boy.

Lee-Roy kicked the yuke so he would drop him quickly opened the chest, only to be blasted into a tree on the very edge of the barrier. Nina laughed as Hoodie and Fuzz went to pick him up, while Zero dusted himself off and smacked the smoked lilty's forehead.

An hour later and the lot were a ways down the path. Lee-Roy was fishing with his lance, jabbing at the water, swearing and cussing every time he missed. Fuzz and Hoodie were making a sand castle and enjoying each other's company.

"Now kupo, we should make a wall." Fuzz said.

"I dunno, the pointy thing could be higher." Hoodie thought out loud, having so much fun.

Zero was giving Nina a quick lesson in magic. In his feathered hands were seven colored orbs.

"Now this is magi. This is how most people use magic. We have Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Clear, Water, and Gravity. " He said.

"Wow, they look so pretty and cool." Nina said giggling like a school girl.

"Now Gravity is a rare one. You have to fuse both a fire magi and a blizzard magi together, and that is a whole new thing in it of itself." He explained.

"You mean like the kind Hoodie has been using?" Nina asked.

Zero was amused at how she caught on so quickly.

"Did you give him one? My little brother could do that without one cause he was…a...a" Nina said as she was trying to remember.

"A Crystal Bearer, I know. Don't worry I'm sure he's still alive somewhere. I have people who can help out. Right now we need to get you four ready for the boss." Zero said holding her hand.

"The boss?" Nina asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah some monster guards the Myrrh trees, and they are pretty damn hard to, hic, to kill. Still I think we have a shot." He assured her.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar coming for them.

"Damn, it's moved this year!" Zero thought as everyone got their weapons ready.

Hoodie however heard a voice in his head he didn't want to hear ever again.

"I know you got out, Crystal Bearer. I don't know how you escaped your punishment, boy. But you had better make sure this thing kills you, or I might do something worse! FAR WORSE MY RUN AWAY MONSTER!" He heard Iblus roar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The boss battle and the aftermath. It was now mid-day in Tipa Village A young Ten-Ten Cid now wearing a black short dress and white apron like her mother was huffing away hard at work scrubbing the floors of the manor of the Jenkins clan, Tipa's only Lily noble family. She blew two of her dreadlocks out of her eyes, since her arms were busy with some wet cloths and a sponge. After what felt like an eternity, she dropped the rag, and left for the door. Nina was on her mind, as well as her plan. She passed by the expensive looking living room and hallway, most of it marble white, the walls covered with paintings, statues, and lush furniture that none of the servants dared to touch. She found the door, and had to reach up for the doorknob, since she was small even by lilty standards. "I wish things could just move around like at home!" Ten-Ten grumbled as she grabbed it, pulling the doorknob, which she and most of the maids thought might be made of gold. As she was about to gain her freedom, she was yelled at. "You, maid girl! Where do you think you're going?!" Yelled a harsh and commanding woman's voice. Ten-Ten and everyone els in the manor knew that voice well. Ten-Ten kept thinking to herself not to turn back and look, but her body disobeyed her. She turned her head to find an older Lilty woman, her bleach blond hair short and tied in a bun. Her face was powdered and pale, and the only bit of color she had was her ice blue eyes and her rouge red lips. She wore a matching white long dress with a ruby necklace across her neck. She was Lara Jenkins, the lady of the house. "Well, I'm waiting!" She yelled while tapping her foot, making the young girl sweat bullets. "Well, you see ma'am…I'm done with my work for now." She whimpered. "Then why aren't you going to the head maid to work on something else?" The woman asked, thinking she was just trying to get out of work. "Well I need to go to the church and pray for my friend in the caravan!" Ten-Ten cried out. That surprised the noble woman. "Come again?" She asked. "Well Ma'am, my best friend Nina, is the Selkie in the caravan, and a lot of the time people don't come back. So Ma'am, please let me go and pray for her safety, I'm just so worried about her!" Ten-Ten said as tears started to form in her eyes. The noble woman's face softened, giving a sad frown. "I see…I know how you feel child. Lee-Roy is in the caravan as well, in spite of my wishes. Go, pray for your friend…maybe God shall be merciful even if she is a Selkie. Just pray for your young master as well." She ordered. Ten-Ten jumped up and down while bowing her head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ten-Ten squealed The lilty girl ran as fast as she could out the gate. "Wow Nina was right, I should be an actor…then again...I should pray for Nina, and Master Lee-Roy…even if he is a big meanie face." Ten-Ten said out loud. As she walked from the manor and farther into the lilty district a white cat pounced on her, knocking her down. Ten-Ten looked up to find several large metallic suits of armor towering over her, making her shake in fear and panic. The eye holes glowed red as one was about to grab her. The cat hissed at them and bit Ten-Ten, prompting the girl to move. The hollow suits were reached for her again, only to be sliced in half by a large scythe. "Nina, please be safe." Ten-Ten thought "HOLY MOLY THAT CRAB IS HUGE!" Nina thought. In front of everyone was a large blue crab with six horns on its head. It roared and hissed while Nina drew her sword. Clicking the two massive claws it took a swipe at them. The girl ducked and rolled, making the crab miss. Zero started to shoot a few fireballs at the monster, making it back off, however its claw whacked him into a tree, smashing his rum jug. Hoodie grabbed the older yuke and brought him back to his senses. This time he shot a Blizzard spell, freezing the legs. Fuzz was flying around dodging the crab's horns and claws. The moogle didn't see this but a horn was about to impale his fluff ball body until Lee-Roy snapped it with his lance. "Thank you kupo!" Fuzz exclaimed as he flew a bit farther away from the crab. But Lee-Roy was about to be attacked by a smaller crab from behind. When the lilty boy turned around he found Hoodie holding it in place with one hand, allowing him to stab it with his lance, killing it. He gave a small nod of respect to the clavat, although Hoodie's spell couldn't last and the two boys were flicked into the sand by the other crab. The moogle felt something grab on to his leg, a smaller crab coming out of the sand. Hoodie crushed the crab with his gravity power, only to be struck by a bolt of lightning magic it had cast. Nina looked at the broken horn Lee-Roy had cut off, and the other ones on the crab's head. Getting an idea, she grabbed the horn. "Zero, Hoodie, Lee-Roy…I need you guys to keep that thing busy, while I-AH!" She yelled as she was nearly struck by thunder. From out of the sand, more and more of the crabs popped out. Zero and Lee-Roy were swiping them with lance and sword in hand. Zero was rather angry at the loss of his favorite rum jug. "At this rate the greenhorns will run out of energy…Better wrap this up quick…" Zero thought. Zero started to make a few hand signs. "Release Auron Seal, Level One unlocked." He said out loud Behind Hoodie's mask his eyes turned red. On his hands two red glowing seals appeared. "Crystal Bearer Magic increased ten-fold. All power shall be used to terminate all enemy forces." He said in a hollow voice. The boy hovered in midair, ripping nearby trees out of the ground with his power and thrusting them at the crab, smacking it into a nearby waterfall. It righted itself quickly and rushed at the Crystal Bearer, but Hoodie swiftly summoned a wall of sand from the ground, as well as tiny fists that attacked the crab and restrained the claws, preventing them from firing lightning. Lee-Roy and Fuzz stood there with their mouths wide open with awe. Nina however was climbing the monster's back, the horn held between her teeth. "Okay I'll just cut off its other horns and stab it in the eye, and then the brain." She thought. The girl was now on top of its head, and her eyes widened at seeing Hoodie holding the claws back, nearly breaking them. "This…can't be real? It's…it's like something out of my books." She thought. However seeing the crab charge up for another lighting attack brought her back. Nina pulled out her sword and sliced the other five horns, cutting off the crab's magic. She then took the horn and stabbed it in each eye, leaving the beast totally blind. Finally Nina took her sword, flipped around and thrust it right between the crab's now dead eyes. It screamed had roared in pain, flailing around in a last ditch effort it shook Nina off of its head. Hoodie, under the seal, then used his power to crush every vital organ inside of the monster's body. But the crab thrashed about in pain, striking Hoodie with its claw. The impact cracked his mask, making it spilt in half, and the force of the attack sent him flying outside of the barrier, now at the mercy of the poisonous mist. Zero jumped and grabbed a hold of Nina as the monster fell. "Did we win?" Nina asked feeling light headed. Zero made her look up to see the damage, mainly the sword wound, and every other wound that made the crab bleed out miasma. They all knew that the beast was done. Fuzz however dropped the chalice and flew at his top speed out of the barrier. Nina saw this, jumped off of Zero, grabbed the chalice and giving chase. The lilty boy and the elder followed her. Fuzz found the clavat boy, however he was covered in a crystal barrier of his own. Nina caught up to the moogle and boy, but she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the chalice in shock at what she saw. Neither of them could speak. Hoodie's hood was off his head, showing very short dark blue hair. The boy tried to cover the glowing blue crystal that served as his right eye. The other was dark brown. Both eyes screamed utter fear and horror. The boy's face was a mix of sickly white paleness and deep cut red scars. Two were large lines down from his eyelids to the bottoms of his cheeks. Another was a large X shaped scar across his eyes. His forehead was covered with a nasty looking burn. "Sash?" Nina whispered. The mention of the name made the boy's eyes widen. His mind started to take him back. "Sash, you need to protect your sister. Find Nina and run! Run Sash…RUN!" Were the last words of his father. "Sash, SASH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? TEN-TEN'S NOT BREATHING!" His Aunt Tabby screamed in horror. "YOU STOPPED HER HEART YOU MONSTER!" Tim roared in furry. "Sash?" A younger looking Nina asked. "You are mine now boy! No one will help you! Not God, not the drunken Auron, not that damn Selkie woman Shi-Ki. NO ONE! You killed your father, your Ten-Ten, and so many others. However your greatest sin is being born, and now you shall be punished until the day you die." Iblus said, about to strike him with a whip. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" The Crystal Bearer screamed. In frantic unstable panic, he used every ounce of his power to get him as far away from the caravan as possible. "Sash wait no!" Nina pleaded. Sadly it was too late. He was gone. "Oh S%$t! He's headed for a Miasma stream." Zero said out loud. As soon as she heard that, Nina started to run after him. However Zero grabbed a hold of her. "Let me Go Zero, I've got to find him!" She yelled in protest. Zero looked at her. "First we get the Myrth then...we will go and find him." He ordered. They made their way to the tree, but all Nina and Fuzz could think of was one word. Sash. End of chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Light in the Miasma Stream Nina was impatient, which was understandable. She had just found out her long lost little brother was not only in the caravan, but had undergone a psychotic breakdown and ran into what Zero called a Miasma stream. Normally this would mean death for anyone other than a Moogle, someone with a Crystal chalice, or a Crystal Bearer. Thankfully he was of the latter, but that did little to calm her nerves. Zero Auron had taken them and the chalice past the large waterfall. Fuzz, Lee-Roy and Nina gazed at the glowing green tree whose leaves looked like gigantic emeralds to the rich Lilty boy. The yuke slowly placed the container down near the trunk of the tree. "Is that a Myrrh Tree, Kupo?" Fuzz asked. "Yes, don't worry it'll be quick." Was all Zero said. The tiny crystal on top of the sliver cup glowed brightly and soon the whole waterfall illuminated in a green glow. The Moogle boy started to hum a song as the tree gave out a drop of the water of life, which expanded, and filled the chalice one third of the way. The tree shot out a wave of magic, which gave everyone a happy feeling as the glow died down. Zero sighed while he took the chalice, being very careful not to drop it. He gave it back to the tiny Moogle as Nina snapped out of her stupor. "Okay great, now let's go!" She said pulling out her sword as she was about to charge outside. Zero started to run ahead of her knowing where she needed to be. Lee-Roy was slowing down, which annoyed Nina greatly. "Hurry the hell up Lee-Roy!" Nina growled. "Why? It's just a stupid Crystal Bearer. Big whoop if it dies." He shrugged. Fuzz had never seen a beating happen so fast. Lee-Roy was now on the floor, with a bloody nose, and a large black bruise on his face. Lee-Roy was about to get up, when she selkie girl grabbed him by the collar of is armor. The Lilty boy was now face to face with Nina and she was angry. "Listen to me, you spoiled, double deckered pile of pig droppings! That "stupid crystal bearer" is my little brother! My family and I have been looking for him since Ibluis took over the church! I will not lose him because of you! If he dies cause you wanna be a jackass, I will slaughter you with my sword and bare hands, while making your remains so little that there is nothing for buzzards to pick at!"" She ranted while knocking him back on the ground with a head butt. "Do I make myself clear Lee-Roy?" She asked. The boy quickly nodded his head as they started to pick up the pace. He then looked at Zero who only scoffed at the boy's pain. "Kid, you earned that beating. Oh and if she hadn't done it, I would have, and you wouldn't want that." "Nina is scary!" Fuzz thought, shivering as he flew. As they ran a group of goblins were about ambush them. Nina pulled out her sword and started to unleash hell on all of them. "Get out of my way!" She screamed, catching the monsters off guard. "…It seems the girl has gotten her temper from her mother Donna. Lucy would be proud." Zero thought as he pulled out his sword, wanting to take out some anger of his own for the rum jug he lost. Sash had to stop and breathe. He was near what looked like a dying forest of twisted oak trees around a black and purplish swirling tunnel. The boy dropped to the ground, grabbing his head in pain. He opened his eyes, to find the two wrist blades he had been given transformed, into tightening iron eyes were playing tricks on him. He panicked and with a thrust from his power the blades flew off of him, as well as the gloves he wore on his hands. The gravity Crystal Bearer turned his tightly bandaged hands into fists, as he slowly started to walk toward the vortex. "Gotta run, gotta protect Nina. Can't hurt her like Ten-Ten, or Dad, or all those people." He spoke out loud. "Oh no, my little monster, you're not going to be running anywhere." A voice in his head hissed. "Master…Ibluis?" Sash whimpered. The boy's body felt like he was about to be lit on fire. It wouldn't have been the first time. "You dared to leave your cage and now my demon…you shall be brought back." The voice in his head stated. Sash turned around finding a figure covered in black smoke, reminding him of his tormentor. That figure transformed into a large gathering of black demons with antennas on their heads, grabbing hold of the crystal bearer with their claws. Their red eyes showed the hunger for his heart. In panic he pushed them off of him. The boy ran into the stream, his head pounding, his body shaking, blood starting to drip from his old wounds and memories that he wished were gone flashing into his mind. "Kill the monster! Burn him, Oh God, the thing ripped out their throats! Run Sash! Sash! You killed my daughter you demon! Because of you the selkies are set back to square one! Why didn't you die instead of the minister you freak! The Crystal Bearer has spilt yuke blood it must die!" The voices in the boy's head yelled and cursed at him. Sash looked to find the dark beings had followed him and their numbers had grown. Sash kept pushing them away as his chest started to hurt again. He hadn't noticed that one of them had ripped open an old wound of his. The boy started to cough blood as he lifted up ground, making a wall for himself. He did this all around where he stood and fell down to the ground, hugging his knees, scared, bleeding, and trying everything to fix himself. "Maybe I should just let myself die. I'm sorry Dad, but...I'll be protecting Nina like you said." He thought to himself. "I'm sorry Fuzz, you shouldn't be friends with a monster." He muttered to himself. "Yes child, die, sleep forever. I have been waiting for you to go. Now do God's will and die like a good monster." Ibluis's voice whispered into his ear. Sash could have sworn the man was right next to him. Nina and the others had run right alongside the steam. The Moogle handed the chalice back to Zero as he spotted his friend's wrist blades. Fuzz then flew into the stream, however he screamed trying to fly back as the demonic looking shadows were trying to eat him. Zero, Nina, and by force Lee-Roy ran to his aid. Nina swung her blade, shooting the beam of light and making the shadow vanish. The Moogle quickly flew to his friend, as Zero cast a large lightning spell, getting rid of many of the hell spawn. "Kupo needs help, those thing are all over him!" Fuzz said. That caused Nina to spring into the stream, however her head started to hurt, filling with images of her as a small child looking at a burning house. However she shook her head and pressed on. As those shadows kept going after the girl, they were met with the end of a lance, or by two swords. Nina made it to the large wall and pounded on it. "Sash, Sash I'm here! It's Nina!" the blue haired girl cried as she started to chip away at earthen blockade. That woke Sash up, and in a panic, he pushed nearly everyone out of the chalice's barrier. "No Nina, leave me! I'll only kill you too, just like when I killed Dad, and Ten-Ten." He pleaded. Images of their father's dead body on the floor outside the church flashed into his mind. "He…killed your dad?" Lee-Roy asked. Fuzz wanted to speak up as well but the words wouldn't come out. "Oh God Ibluis must have been screwing with his head far more then I realized." Zero thought. Nina looked confused and angry at the same time. "Sash, please let me help you! Wait, what do you mean, you killed Ten-Ten?" She asked. "…I killed her a week after I killed Dad." Sash said. "Sash, no Ten-Ten is alive! You never came home, when Tim asked you to find Dad." Nina said as she quickly jumped to his barrier. She stabbed a few monsters that were in the way Zero, Fuzz and Lee-Roy were busying taking care of the other unknown monsters that were coming out of the woodwork "Shouldn't we help them?" Fuzz asked. "We are, and yes Lee-Roy as soon as Nina gets the kid, we can get the lead out." Zero said while freezing a few of the shadows in place. "What?" The crystal bearer asked. His head and chest started to pound. "GGGGAAAAHHH!" He cried out in pain, as his barrier started to shift and change. All the while the ground started to rip apart and float in the air. "Sash, let me help, just get rid of the wall please." Nina begged. "I'll just kill you too." Sash repeated. "No you won't! You wouldn't do that to anyone, and I'll prove it!" Nina said, finally slashing the wall in two. She was about to grab Sash when the shadowy figure of Ibluis formed between the two. "That f&%king demon in a dead yuke's body!" Zero screamed, ready to cast a spell to blow him to bits. "No you won't, you'll both just die, like the wicked should." He said as the minister's shadow was about to cut her with his claw. Sash however pushed is body up, and hugged the girl, making himself a clavat shield. Nina's blade shot out a beam of light that not only destroyed the Ibluis shadow that was screaming in agony but the other shadow demons as well. Fuzz flew to them now that his friend's barrier was gone and the two were on the ground. Nina was hugging her brother tightly, both of them smiling with tears streaming down their cheeks. Fuzz smiled as the two spoke silently to each other. "Nina. I'm sorry." Sash mumbled before passing out. "You don't need to be sorry. You're my brother and I love you." Nina said, hugging him before closing her eyes. Zero was busy healing the boy's wounds when he noticed a blue and orange key shaped sword in Nina's hands along with her standard blade. "What the hell is this?" Zero wondered, picking it up. It vanished from his hands and back to Nina's. "Can we go now?!" Lee-Roy asked. "Yeah, just help me carry these two." Zero muttered, finishing most of the healing he needed to do. As the Tipa Caravan exited the Miasma stream, they didn't notice that a hooded figure with yellow eyes watching them. "So…his daughter is a wielder as well. She may be of use to after Ibluis performs the ritual. Still I had better continue finding the summoner child before Sora and his friends find this world." The voice muttered before vanishing into the dark. End of chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 pt 1: Woodstock.

Zero's mood was slightly improving, The caravan had gotten out of the Miasma Stream. Fuzz was once again carrying the chalice, while Zero was holding onto the knocked out Nina and Sash. Lee-Roy huffed and puffed having to fight quite a few of those new shadow monsters.

"I could let that freak, and peasant die….but I won't…" He thought to himself.

"Hey kupos, I see something!" Fuzz said with joy.

The moogle spotted a large yellow chocobo near a caravan cart. He quickly flew to it, checking if any monsters where around. The Lilty wanted to follow the moogle, however the thought of dying from lack of breathable air, held him back.

Fuzz flew to find an old working caravan. He spotted the yellow large ridable bird. As Fuzz was about to get closer and take a closer look at everything. His mind thought back to when he was with his mother. The moogle woman with multi-colored scarf around her neck, and a pair of thick reading glasses on her noise looked at the smaller Fuzz. He was looking at the large plate of food that was in the middle of the road. As he flew to the food what came out of a static flicker was a tall, slender, scaly sharp green humanoid lizard monster. It's yellow eyes gazed at Fuzz who was shacking in terror. The beast roared showing it's razor sharp teeth.

"Hey Moogle!" Lee-Roy yelled, snapping Fuzz back into the present.

"Huh?" Fuzz asked.

"Fuzz tell me what to do you see?" Zero ordered.

Fuzz looked into the Caravan, praying to God it didn't have a monster in it. He looked to find food, a few large jugs of water, a bag of gill, a small crystal and some clothes.

The moogle boy left the caravan looked at the bird again, who was sadly looking at its feet.

I found a caravan cart, and stuff! Stuff we can use!" Fuzz shouted to Zero.

That really was improving Zero's mood.

"Good! That's good work Fuzz. Anything else?" He asked.

Fuzz looked at the chocobo again.

"Um yeah..a big bird thing!" Fuzz said.

"Oh a Chocobo, that's good. I was worried we were screwed." Zero muttered. Lee-Roy's ears perked up when he heard the word Chocobo.

"What kind of Chocobo? Moogle what type of chocobo is it? What's it's gender, how many feathers does it have on it's head? He yelled to Fuzz, who was a tad bombarded with the questions.

"What does it matter?" Zero asked.

"IT MATTERS!" Lee-Roy shouted at the top of his lungs.

The roar made Nina slowly wake from her sleep.

"Oh way to go Lee-Roy, your hissy fit over unimportant details woke Nina up. I'll give you cookie when we get into a town." Zero said in a condescending tone, which made the boy growl.

The yuke helped the young selkie girl up from the ground. She smiled at him, and lifted herself using his head. The girl's eyes widened.

"Where's Sash? His he okay? Where's Fuzz? Nina started to ask. However in the free hand, what came to her in flash of was that familiar key shaped sword.

"NOW WHAT IN THE HECK IS THIS?!" Nina yelled as she dropped it, only for it to appear in her hand once more.

"Well your little brother is resting, however you yelling might have woken him up. " The adult of the caravan noted seeing Sash's body start to twitch. He then turned to Nina once more." As for the other question, our moogle friend has found us some goods, and a Chocobo." Zero explained.

Nina blinked hearing this, and she started to pick up her brother and walked with Lee-Roy and Fuzz. Nina and Zero, could see a slight step in Lee-Roy as they made way to their moogle and the the new bird. As they came back to their moogle, Zero put down the chalice. Lee-Roy was all over it the feathered beast, checking it's wings, beak, talons, legs.

"You are amazing, strong, healthy, soft feathers, tough beak." Lee-Roy said out loud to himself. The bird chirped hearing his praise. Which gave him questionable looks from Fuzz, Nina, and Zero. Sash was too busy looking at the Chocobo to care.

"Well it seems our rich brat has a soft spot for Chocobos," Nina said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I like Chocobos what of it?! Wanna make fun of me?" He hissed.

"No, I think it's kinda sweet. Shows me that your not souless." Nina said while patting Lee-Roy's head, which made him growl.

The selkie girl then turned to the bird. She then went into the abandoned caravan and started to look for food. Zero. Fuzz and Sash were looking at the bird, well Zero was looking at its legs.

"Hey Lee-Roy, what does our new friend eat?" Nina yelled from the caravan.

"Greens, and what are you doing to him, you drunk?!" Lee-Roy ask he saw Zero was about to cast a spell.

"Kid, Im setting your little pet free." Zero said. He shot out the magic he needed.

"Dispel!" The yuke yelled. The bird's legs were now mobile as a light slightly blinded Fuzz and Lee-Roy.

"I found some food, whoa! What happened here?" Nina asked as the large bird went to her and ate the food she had in her hand.

"Birdy had a Stop spell on it's legs. He couldn't move.

"Kewl!" The large bird chirped in a happy tone, enjoying the meal.

"Glad your better and full." Nina laughed, smiling and now petting the bird.. Lee-Roy was going to make a remark about her soiling the Chocobo's feathers with her touch. However seeing a still out of it Sash slowly get into the caravan along with Fuzz, made him think twice.

Zero jumped onto the caravan's seat, while allowing Nina, and Lee-Roy to get in. After he pulled on the bird's reins, telling him where to go. Zero made up his mind on where he or rather they needed to be.

"I'll give them some time to rest, then we train. Its been a few days since I met up with Eva and Taumu. They should be here with the rest in Marr's Pass. Hopefully they haven't run into an Alfitaria solders, I don't need them giving Iblus any backup." Zero thought to himself.

As he kept his eyes on the road he notched the bird was whimpering. The yuke looked at what the bird was looking at. He found the bodies of two yukes, and a little woman frozen solid in black ice. Their was a selkie man's dead body bound to the floor. Zero noted that a message : Traitor to the cause was written in blood. Zero gazed turned to anger, as the bird shed tears. He wanted to go to them, but Zero wouldn't let them. Zero gave the bird some pats and whispered.

"Those were your's huh? You have my sympathy, I know the feeling." Zero muttered, never enjoying loss.

He checked to see if the kids were looking around. He didn't like the idea of shielding them from reality, but seeing them fight off monsters, a miasma stream and whatever those shadow things were. Zero thought is best to spare them a little bit.

"Solidus's handy work, but what's he doing out in Tipa's neck of the woods? Last I heard, he and his "Selkie revolution." were out all the way in Leuda." Zero thought to himself as he kept on driving.

Nina came up to him.

"Zero, sir, um Captain, where are we going?" Nina asked.

The Yuke slowly looked at her. Now fully sober, he got a closer look at her. Her face and body remind her of Doctor Hawkeye, but her eyes had three way mix of L, Tabby, and her own creative nature.

"Don't worry about that for right now. Tend to your brother, rest, eat, drink. Make sure everyone get their fill alright?" Zero ordered whiled dodging the question all tighter.

"Okay, but first tell me where we are going." Nina said again, now a bit annoyed.

"Are you tired?" Zero asked her trying to throw her off.

"Your dodging my question. Stop it." Nina stated getting slightly irritated, by being treated like a child.

"Have a cookie for the smart cookie, if we have any." Zero joked. The girl was less then amused.

"Fine I'm taking you lot somewhere important and to train. After that we will be going to Marr's Pass a trading Lilty, Clavat village to meet some "friends of mine to help with the Myrrh collecting. Happy?" Zero asked in an annoyed growl.

"Very, thank you." Nina said smiling while going back into the caravan.

Zero shook his head, as he kept the bird going where he needed to be. Nina noted where she put her bag. It was right next to Fuzz and Lee-Roy who were eating a loaf of bread and some fruit. Sash only gave him a weak smile as he sat next to Fuzz. The selkie sat next to her little brother and her moogle friend. Nina found two water jugs and gave it to the Clavat/Selkie Crystal Bearer, and Fuzz.

"Drink up guys." Nina said cheerfully.

"Thanks Nina, kupo." Fuzz cheered as he started to drink.

"T-Thank you Nina." Sash muttered.

"Your welcome Sash." Nina said smiling.

Sash smiled and slowly took the drink. Nina then helped him open it and showed him how to drink. Nina found a third one, and gave it to Lee-Roy. He eyed it with suspicion.

"What's this for peasant?" Lee-Roy muttered.

"Figured you wanted it, we have been running around all day." Nina offered.

The noble boy quickly took the water jug, and took a sip.

"Thank you." Lee-Roy muttered.

"What was that?" Nina asked not sure if what she heard was correct.

"I SAID THANK YOU! Unlike you, I was raised with edict, even if it's wasted on someone like you!" Lee-Roy huffed.

"Hey I might not have had fifty classes on how to hold a spoon, but I'll have you know, my mother, our Uncle Tim, our Aunt Tabby and our Dad raised Sash and myself with manners." Nina snapped.

"Well you got him to say thank you..so a win for us." Fuzz noted.

After twenty minutes. Nina was writing in her chronicle, while she did a doodle of Lee-Roy falling off a cliff. She chuckled at this.

"So what are we gonna name the Chocobo?" Sash asked.

That got Fuzz, Lee-Roy, and Nina thinking.

"Oh Oh Oh lets name him Swift!" Fuzz said.

"That's a dumb idea. A Chocobo this great should have grand name.

"How about Vani?" Nina said.

"Swift?" Lee-Roy said but it didn't feel right.

"Avon!"Fuzz asked still Nina and Lee-Roy didn't think it fit.

"Flash?" Sash put his two gill in.

Nina smiled but shook her head.

"Nice try Sash, but they all seem too..simple. It's a nice try." Nina said trying to break it to him gently.

The Crystal Bearer understood and he went back to thinking. Fuzz was looking around the caravan trying to think of a name. He looked to find a bit of writing in the some of the wood.

"Kupos..I got it!" Fuzz shouted out.

"Huh?" The three others asked.

"I got a good name for the Chocobo!" The Moogle declared.

"Oh really great, tell us!" Nina said slightly chipper tone.

"I doubt you you anything good but go on." The Lilty rudely muttered.

Fuzz scowled at him. The Crystal Bearer however smiled.

"Don't worry Fuzz, no one who's important will make fun of you." Sash stated with a grin on his face.

The moogle laughed as the lilty boy had this dumbfound look on his face.

"Did he just insult me backhandedly?!" Lee-Roy thought.

"How about Woodstock!" Fuzz declared.

"I like it!" Nina said. Sash nodded his head, agreeing with her.

Lee-Roy thought about it. He was going to say something nasty, but he thought against it.

"Let's see what our Chocobo thinks." He muttered.

Soon all four greenhorns went outside and told the bird all the names they thought of. The bird said no in his own way to all of them but Woodstock. So with most happy he was named Woodstock. Nina then helped Sash back into his seat.

"Hey Nina…can I have some water?" He asked.

Nina looked at the face of her Crystal Bearer brother, and smiled. The girl pulled out some of the water and gave it to him, so he could drink.

"Thank you." He muttered, as Nina patted Sash on the head.

" Your welcome…hey!" The Selkie girl cried as Sash was trying to use his powers to give Nina some bread. The girl quickly caught it.

"Hey now, you need to rest up.' Nina warned.

"Sorry." Sash muttered.

"No, no its fine…it's just I don't want you to tire yourself. Um can we just talk? I have so many questions to ask…I mean if your feeling up to it.." Mina blabbed, before taking a bite out of the loaf of bread.

"Okay." Sash said with a smile.

"Oh great I was hoping I could sleep, now they are gonna chat away." Lee-Roy muttered to himself. He then ripped a bit of Fuzz's fur and put it between his ears.

"HEY!" Fuzz yelled, as he started to kick and punch the noble lilty.

The brother and sister looked at their friend and..friend/enemy fight it out. Zero's head and one of his arms turned to them, and with an annoyed look in his eyes. With the snap of his fingers Fuzz and Lee-Roy were under the effect of the sleep spell. Zero then focused his eyes back on the road.

The Clavat Crystal Bearer looked at this town sleeping friends, and then at his older sister. A few good memories started to come back to his head, he started to lay down again.

"Sashy…are you ready to hear some questions?" Nina asked, as she finished her bread.

He slowly nodded his head, making her smile. He gave her a small one, liking her own.

"Okay…I just want you to know, for all time. Whatever Ibluis told you, is a lie! Ten-Ten is fine. I had breakfast with her this morning. Okay?" Nina stated, trying to put an end with what she heard Sash said in the Miasma Stream.

"But.." Sash muttered having his doubts.

Nina then pulled something out of her bag. After throwing some of her clothes while, an extra skirt landed on Sash's face. The selkie girl smile finding a picture, and quickly got her clothes out of his face. Nina then showed Sash a hand drawn picture of her, Tabby, Tim and Ten-Ten from a few months ago.

"WHA WHAT?!'Sash nearly screamed in disbelief.

"Is that proof for you or what?" Nina said smiling.

Sash looked at the picture again, his body started to shake.

"She….she….she's been alive…all this time?" He asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Nina then hugged her unstable brother, now feeling rather bad.

"Sash, I didn't mean to make, you upset." She said worried.

The boy shook his head with a smile on his face. It was the first time he head done that in a long time.

"No No, I'm not upset…I'm..I'm so happy. I thought..I thought after all this time, that I killed Ten-Ten. Master Iblus lied to me…and that must meath Dad's okay too right!?" Sash asked getting his hopes up.

"Well…um…your half right. Ibluis is a lair, but….Dad…is dead." Nina muttered as she kinda dashed a bit of his hopes.

"Oh….Well. Wait…wait can we see her when we get home?" Sash asked Nina, acting like a child asking his parent for ice cream.

Nina smiled, at this and ruffed his hair a bit.

"Sure..after we bash his face in! Or we could could lock him up wherever you've been." Nina declared.

"Oh well then…then we would have to go under the church…but you can do that..I don't want to." Sash muttered, shivering a bit.

Nina then heard what Sash just said. It took her a few minutes to her brain to register that bit of information, then it hit here.

"YOU WERE UNDERNEATH THE CHURCH!?" Nina screamed, making Zero's eyes widen as he looked back.

"How the hell did I not see that coming?" Zero thought to himself. He then pulled out a pair sea shells out of a pocket. He put one on the mouth piece of his helmet and the other by the end of his ear.

"Eva, love bug it's John. I've got the Tipa Caravan and the first drop of Mryth. How many of the boys and girls are still active after the Lizaredmen fight?" Zero asked.

" Five hundred that's all! No no bunny bunch Im not yelling…just meet me at Marr's Pass..and tell Taimu not to light anyone on fire. I I love you too. Bye." Zero spoke into the shell.

End of chapter.


End file.
